Ryu's Rivals
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Pre-battle dialogue that Ryu has with every character in the Smash Brothers universe. Every character from Smash 64-Smash 4 WiiU/3DS. This was inspired by the rival cutscenes from Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale.
1. Mario

**Ryu's Rivals**

 **Chapter 1: Mario**

 **By Dr. John Smith**

Ryu walked through the Subspace platform known as 'Final Destination' for his search for a fight with the greatest warriors was a never ending quest. Ryu heard a sound, and upon seeing a green pipe, "A pipe?" After that, a man popped out. The man was Mario. Or as Ryu knew him as, Super Mario. "You are Mario."

Mario nodded, "A pleasure to meet you!

"What brings you here?"

"I am on a quest to find Princess Daisy. Have you seen an alien named Tatanga?" Mario asked.

"I have not, but a warrior such as yourself must supply a great deal of challenge." Ryu clinched his fists and got into his fighting stance. "After this battle, you may continue your search for Daisy."

Mario adjusted his hat, him too, getting into a fighting stance, "Let's-a go." The two stared each other down, ready to fight.

 **This is inspired by the rival battles in PlayStation All-Stars. Each chapter will be the pre-battle interaction of Ryu and each fighter in the Smash roster. And yes, that includes every character from Smash 64-Smash 4 WiiU/3DS. ENJOY!**


	2. Luigi

**Ryu's Rivals**

 **Chapter 2: Luigi**

Luigi jumped out of the green warp pipe and walked across Final Destination. Professor E. Gadd had told him the source of the Mansions evil lied beyond this place. He looked around, and without looking, bumped into a figure. "Oh my!" Ryu turned around.

"What are you doing here?"

Luigi stepped back nervously, "Finding King Boo... You haven't seen him have you?"

Ryu got in his fighting stance, "You must defeat my Haduken to win. I will be your greatest challenge before King Boo, Green Warrior." Ryu stopped as he saw Luigi shaking. "Ready your fists, this isn't just a test of strength, but a test of courage. Prove to me, Green Warrior, that you have courage."

Luigi nervously raised his fists, "Er... Let's-a go..."

The two stared each other down, Ryu's confidence sent positive waves to Luigi. He knew if he won or lost, he could take on King Boo.

 **And there we have Luigi! Each chapter will take place in Final Destination, and I will try to incorporate how each character enters the field.**


	3. Princess Peach

**Ryu's Rivals**

 **Chapter 3: Princess Peach**

Ryu sat on the edge of Final Destination, meditating. He opened his eyes to see a pink figure floating down from the black void of space. Ryu stood, wondering what a regal Princess would be doing here. "Your highness."

Peach giggled as Ryu did an honorable bow to her. "Hello kind sir."

"May I ask what you're doing?"

Peach put a finger to her chin, "My Mario and best friend Daisy have been captured by Tatanga. I'm looking for them, do you know where they are?"

"I have not. Mario was an honorable warrior." Ryu told the Princess. Peach's eyes widened.

"You hurt my Mario!" Her eyes sharpened in anger, as she pulled her umbrella out like a sword. "I won't let you hurt anyone else you big meanie!" And she swung her umbrella at Ryu in anger.

"Princess!" Dodge, "Stop! Please!"

"You hurt my Mario!"

Ryu stopped as she was seething in anger. Ryu took a calm breath, "If you won't stop, then I guess I must fight." Ryu readied his fists.

The two stared each other down.

 **I referenced Super Princess Peach! Is that a good game? I wanna play it.**


	4. Bowser

**Ryu's Rivals**

 **Chapter 4: Bowser**

Walking from the shadows, Ryu looked around Final Destination. He adjusted his gloves, "This is where my next battle takes place." He saw no one, "Obviously I was wrong." As he began walking away, he heard a sound. A roar.

Out from the flames appeared Bowser, King of the Koopa's. The Koopa King glared at Ryu, giving another massive roar. Ryu got into a fighting stance, "Apparently I was wrong." Bowser glared his claws and began running towards Ryu.

 **I've been told by my editor that this is a good story. This is shorter because Bowser is more animalistic, and thus, he only roars. Sorry if you expect a talking Bowser.**


	5. Yoshi

**Ryu's Rivals**

 **Chapter 5: Yoshi**

A Blue Yoshi landed on the edge of Final Destination, in front of it was the Street Fighter champion Ryu. The Blue Yoshi was known to start fights and in its eyes, Ryu was no exception... That was until they started fighting. The Blue Yoshi looked at Ryu.

"Pick your battles wisely." He cuffed his hands together, a blue ball of energy formed, "Now face my..." He pointed towards the Blue Yoshi, "HADUKEN!" And a blast was fired, sending the Blue Yoshi into the blast field. As Ryu began walking away, he noticed a green egg appear at the other end, and a Green Yoshi appear.

"Yoshi!" It yelled in anger. It knew Blue Yoshi had been harmed, and Yoshi wasn't going to let Ryu go.

"Step aside. Your friend deserved what he got for not realizing the battle he had started." Ryu warned Yoshi the best he could. Yoshi launched an egg at him, "I guess you must be taught the same lesson." And getting into his fighting stance as Yoshi ran towards him.

 **Dammit Blue Yoshi!**


	6. Rosalina & Luma

**Ryu's Rivals**

 **Chapter 6: Rosalina & Luma**

Rosalina, Princess of space and mother to the Luma's floated down from the skies and onto Final Destination. A yellow Luma floating next to her, "Hello dear Luma. We seem to be somewhere different…" She looks around, "Where do you think we could be?"

"You're at your next challenge." Called a voice from nowhere. Rosalina and Luma looked up to see Ryu, in a fighting stance.

"Hello human. What may I do for you?" Rosalina asked curiously.

Ryu tightened his headband, "Show me what you will do to protect the stars above." Rye was offering her a challenge, and the Luma was willing to cooperate. Rosalina held the star back.

"If I must, but please, don't hurt the Luma." She said to him.

"I will try my best." Rye said to the Princess.

Rosalina readied her wand and Luma as Ryu got into his fighting stance.

 **You guys see the trailer for Mighty Number 9? Could do without the narration straight outta the 90's, but the game looks fun. It's from the creator of MegaMan for *place name of god you pray to here* sake!**


	7. Bowser Jr

**Ryu's Rivals**

 **Chapter 7: Bowser Jr.**

The Prince of the Koopas flew in on his Clown Car, looking around the Final Destination for his dad, Bowser. Bowser wanted to teach him how to control Kamek and the MagiKoopas, but no sign of him. "Where is he!? Papa said he'd be here!" Bowser Jr. yelled to himself.

Ryu watched from the other end, he remembers the fight with Bowser, and it wasn't pleasant… nor easy. Rye walked out of the shadows, "He wasn't an honorable warrior. Are you his offspring?"

Bowser Jr.'s eyes widened, "You hurt my Papa!"

Ryu stepped back, "Now hold on kid…" Bowser Jr. released the drill arms and rushed towards him, Ryu readied his fists, "Not again…"

 **Boy these are coming out fast!**


	8. Koopalings

**Ryu's Rivals**

 **Chapter 8: Koopalings**

Bowser Jr. fell on the ground in defeat. Ryu stood over him, "You are just as big headed as your father." Ryu scolded the child, "Let this be a lesson to you." And began to walk away. As he was walking, he saw a group of seven kids, similar looking to Bowser Jr., but of various looks and colors. One was even female.

"Hey!" Yelled Roy Koopa.

"Stop hurting our baby brother!" Yelled Wendy O. Koopa.

"Looking like we're gonna have to teach you a lesson." Said Morton Koopa Jr.

Ryu clinched his fists as the Seven Koopa Kids approached him.

 **So I'm doing a stream of Conker's Bad Furday with a friend of mine.**


	9. Wario

**Ryu's Rivals**

 **Chapter 9: Wario**

Wario drove through Final Destination on his motorcycle without a care, all he cared about was money. He had heard of a grand reward for beating a massive entity. As he drove, someone shouted, "Haduken!"

Wario screamed as he hit the ground, "Waaaahhh!" He landed in front of someone, "Hey buddy! What's the big idea?"

Ryu stared at Wario, "You lack honor. I'm here to teach you some." He raised his fists as he got into a fighting stance.

Wario gave it some thought, "I could get some money for fighting you, and whatever is next!" He stared at Ryu, "Sure. It's Wario time!"

 **You guys know the assist Trophy Takamaru? He's from the game Mysterious Murasame Castle, and I wanna write a story involving him, as well as Cia from Hyrule Warriors. Quick! It needs a name!**


	10. Mr Game & Watch

**Ryu's Rivals**

 **Chapter 10: Mr. Game & Watch**

Ryu sat there, meditating. The words of his good friend Ken resonated with him as he continued his journey, "Stay strong. Even the weakest looking of enemies may hold the greatest challenge." As Ryu opened his eyes, he saw a small, black, flat figure appear on the ground. Mr. Game & Watch. Ryu stood to face him, "I hope what Ken said are true." He then got in a fighting stance.

"Let's go." Ryu said to Mr. Game & Watch.

 **Hope you enjoy this. I would've had the new story up last night, but my brother was breathing down my neck out going to bed.**


	11. Donkey Kong

**Ryu's Rivals**

 **Chapter 11: Donkey Kong**

Donkey Kong burst from a barrel with a big, red, DK on it. Donkey Kong was on a quest for his banana hoard. As he looks around Final Destination, he sees Ryu, eating one of his Banana's. Donkey Kong growled. Ryu looked up from his snack, "Huh?"

Donkey Kong punched at Ryu, the Street Fighter jumping out of the way in time. He got into a fighting stance, "You wanna fight you big gorilla?" He readied his fists, "Let's go!"

 **What the hell is wrong with my I pad? It was a bunch of nothing earlier.**


	12. Diddy Kong

**Ryu's Rivals**

 **Chapter 12: Diddy Kong**

The young monkey flew down on his rocket barrels, looking for Donkey Kong. He jumped in surprise as the sight of DK unconscious, with Ryu standing over him. Ryu turned to Diddy, "Stand aside."

Diddy growled in anger as he pulled out his twin peanut guns. Ryu readied his fists, "Like Uncle, like Nephew."

 **My hope is to have the new story up sometime this week. Maybe. I just started a new job, so don't hold your breath.**


	13. Link

**Ryu's Rivals**

 **Chapter 13: Link**

Out of a twirl of wind, the hero of Hyrule appeared. Link looked around Final Destination for the entry to Ganon's Tower, but to his dismay, he saw a blue ball of energy heading towards him while someone shouted, "Haduken!" Link blocked it with his shield.

"You are the wielder of the Triforce of Courage, if you truly are courageous, you must try and survive my Sharyuken."

Link raised the Master Sword as Ryu got into a fighting stance.

 **Haya! Hayet! *Link noises***


End file.
